my first old story TMNT
by mizuki kagamine
Summary: mizuki went to new york to see karai what she's been doing there let's find out what happen?


karai is childhood friend of mizuki when they were young

mizuki hears fighing she when down in the ally where the noise coming from then she saw the foot bots fighting the turtles and karai mizuki was shock when she saw karai fighting with april mizuki knew that karai already change mizuki look the turtles she saw the turtles look terrible hurt and also april she feel sorry for them so she decide to help them when karai trying to hurt on april but april didn't get hurt it's was mizuki protect april and the turtles and april and karai was also surprise that mizuki protect april it's seems that april is okay that good then mizuki finally speck to karai and (mizuki) said long time no see big sister with a smile on her face how are you? it seems that your already change

(karai) said long time no see little sis the turtles and april were shock they said what their sister!

(mizuki) said what are you doing here karai i thought you were in japan with father?

(karai) said well i have some unmission and what are you doing in NYC little sis

(mizuki) i been here everysince i was a kid what kind of mission?

(karai)it's none of your business! will just get out of here! i have some unfinish business to finished

(mizuki)i'm afraid i can't let you do that karai

(karai) shut up! stop trying to be a big sister i already stonger then you mizuki! if you don't get lose of here i guess i have to fight you mizuki foot bots hold the turtles and april o niel this between me and mizuki no one shall interfere

(mizuki) please karai i don't to hurt you so please stop this fight (karai) you scared hahaha! still the same mizuki i thought you already change monster

(mizuki) it seem's you you change karai but little bit but i will not saying again karai i don't want to cause you in pain big sis so please stop this fight before you get hurt if you do, i'll let you go. you don't want to deliberately ask for pain, do you?

(karai) don't screw with me monster! karai going to fight mizuki and then mizuki sigh and said whisper i'm sorry and then mizuki jump and mizuki uses chain combos with her high-speed kicks,on karai back the turtles and april didn't know what happen to their fight they only know karai can't stand up because the pain on her back mizuki said i never wanted to hurt you karai even you train so hard you never get what you wanted karai i'm sure your mother is so disappointment what you doing now trying to kill the mutant turtle and some teenage girl and still you still want to get revenge on hamoto yoshi that's why you want to be better ninja just to get revenge and who betray you but killing innocent people will not bring your mother karai! mizuki shout at karai which made karai cry little bit which she can look at everyone face your just like everyone a muder just like your father ! and karai i didn't leave you karai was shock what mizuki said still can't stand up so the foot bots and karai retreat and mizuki helping the turtles to untie them when the blue mask turtle trying to say thanks suddenly mizuki cry she feel regret was she say to karai and she hurt karai mizuki said i'm such a idoit! the turtles and april were trying to cheerup mizuki and suddenly mizuki stop crying and falls asleep blue mask turtle catch her and the blue mask turtle look at her and everyone decide to take her to their lair and when april trying to apologize to them she said oh my god i forgot about casey and she run going to check on casey and donnie said that's want she say leo carry mizuki like a bride and raph was looking at her which he saw a little tears on her eyes they already in their lair when leo trying explain to master splinter everything want happen when leo already finished talking with master splinter raph and mikey and donnie saw april and when april was going home leo going to check mizuki he saw mizuki was already awake and she's looking at the beautiful tree which leo seems blush a little and mizuki sense that someone looking at her she saw blue mask turtle and blue mask turtle said hi how are you and feeling better leo was so nervous he didn't know what he's saying suddenly mizuki say thank you i'm fine with a small smile on her face leo face turn red and mizuki laugh a little and mizuki said you know your so adorable when your face is red mr turtle even his face turn red again and they suddenly laughing together which leo feel so relieve that she cheerup a little bit in leo mind (she's look pretty cute when she smile or laugh) raph,donnie,mikey trying to check where the noise coming from they already see the girl was already awake and they saw leo was laughing with her and splinter walk in and thanking girl who save them mizuki forgot to introduce myself she say oh how rude of me not introduce myself my name is mizuki ayame everyone introduce their name and splinter mizuki were shock that he's name is hamato yoshi and mizuki said sensei do you remember jun kaname? splinter said ah yes was mizuki so glad that she found hamato is alive mizuki said i'm so glad that i found you alive i thought you were dead master the turtle's were shock like everyone mind (does she know's master splinter) master splinter say what do you mean? mizuki said i'm daughter of jun kaname my father and my mother always talk about you sensei about the day you save him and what happen to your family but i'm really glad the turtle's and splinter were shock that she is the daughter of jun kaname the trusted student of hamato yoshi

To be continue


End file.
